


Yes You Do

by JemsFormUnderPressure



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic Kageyama Tobio, Coming Out, Fluff, Love Confessions, No Angst, Only rated teen for like one swear word, chill hinata for once, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemsFormUnderPressure/pseuds/JemsFormUnderPressure
Summary: Hinata confesses that he has feelings for Kageyama and gets a response he doesn't quite expect. Tags mostly give it away honestly.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Yes You Do

Of course he noticed. Hinata wasn’t subtle and Kageyama was observant; that’s how he’d gotten this far in volleyball. Well not exclusively, but he’d have to be an idiot to act like it wasn’t a key part of his success. Anyway, Kageyama was observant so of course it wasn’t a surprise when Hinata approached him with an announcement.

“I like you, Kageyama! More than friends and I don’t care if you hate me now!”

Kageyama blinked once. “Yes you do. We’re friends, of course you care if I hate you.” A pause. “I don’t hate you. But I also don’t love you like that.”

Hinata visibly deflated and scratched his neck, tears starting to well up. “O-oh. Can I ask…”

“I’m not straight.” Hinata let out a weak laugh. “I just don’t feel romantic feelings for people. It’s… it’s not you…”

Hinata straightened up, a spark of life once again flashing in his eyes. “You’re aromantic!” Kageyama gave him a tiny smile and nodded. “That… that actually makes me feel a lot better about your rejection.” Hinata admitted, now with a wide smile.

Kagema lightly blushed and looked away. “...I’m surprised you knew it.” Hinata tilted his head and the two were quiet for a few seconds.

“YOU MEAN AROMANTIC?! I’M NOT AN IDIOT YOU ASS! Of course I knew the word!” Hinata ended with a pout. “My cousin is too, but she isn’t out to anyone else. Um… Kageyama? We’re still friends, right? Like, I know you said you didn’t hate me, but what if this affects our teamwork during games or practice?”

“It won’t.”

“Huh? How do you know?”

“I’ve known for months now. I didn’t think you’d tell me.”

“Gnk!”


End file.
